Concealed Truth
by FinoalCielo
Summary: In a world where your guardians are found by 'touching,' it will be very hard for a certain brunet to survive, where all he knows is that touch causes PAIN. In a world where mental scars are carved onto your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi only knows how to hide those scars. In a world where Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't wants to live, how will he survive?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **Warning(s):** Negative!thoughts, trigger!moments, suicide, OOC's

 **Notes:** "Japanese" _Thinking_ [Tsuna's written msg]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Amano Akira does. If I did, it would be more sadder and dark.

* * *

 **7 years old~**

A group of 7 year old boys crowded around a certain brunet, throwing rocks, punches and whatever they could at the trembling boy.

"Dame! Dame! Dame~" The boys chanted together, taking pleasure in the way the brunet crumpled in on himself.

"Seriously Dame-Tsuna, why are you even alive?" one of the boys asked as the rest snickered.

"That's right, you should have just died. It would so much better that way," another said while the rest agreed.

"Heh, you're so useless! No wonder why your parents abandoned you!"

As they continued to taunt the brunet, they ignored how the short brunet continued to lose the brightness in his eyes, how the words that they were saying were affecting the brunet. How the wounds started forming on his body.

In a world where your mental scars carves on your body and where touch is necessary to find your elements, Sawada Tsunayoshi suffered.

He suffered at the hands of everyone and grew accustomed to being solitary and unstable. He refrained from touching, speaking and doing anything that would bring him any attention. He grew used to the lack of positivity in his life; used to the fact that his parents would never come back to help him; used to being verbally abused.

He became so used to all of this that he managed to hide his wounds from the rest; managed to stop speaking since nobody would listen.

-After all, a broken boy has no right to complain about anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know this is another cliche fanfic but oh well. There will be a plot twist soon.

This story was inspired by Little Hints by wolfsrainrules and Words of Power by breadsticks. Sorry, if it seems similar to some others but I'll assure you that I did not copy anything! This was all my work and I was only _inspired_ by these authors.

Remember More Reviews = More Motivation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Warning(s):** Negative!thoughts, trigger!moments, suicide, OOC's

 **Notes:** "Japanese" _Thinking_ [Tsuna's written msg]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Amano Akira does. If I did, it would be more sadder and dark.

* * *

 **7 years later~ Vongola Mansion~**

"Excuse me, Nono? What should Nana and I do?" Iemitsu asked a bit baffled with the sudden request

"You should visit Tsunayoshi! It's been a while since both of you have left," Timeteo exclaimed. "If there is anyone who should give the news about becoming the heir to the Vongola family, it should be you. It's like killing two birds with one stone!"

"But Nono, there is work to do," Iemitsu said. "We can't just leave like that."

Timeteo furrowed his eyebrows, "But it's his birthday today! He's 19 now!"

"Not really, he would be 14 now," Nana said absentmindedly. Almost immediately the temperature dropped and Timeteo sent an icy glare towards the couple who flinched.

"What? You left a 7 year old child alone?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Both of them flinched once again before Nana said, "D-Don't worry N-Nono. W-We made su-sure to g-get a c-caretaker for h-him."

Timeteo stood up and started leaving the room, "I have sent Reborn to train Tsunayoshi-kun. Let us just hope that nothing has happened to him in the 7 years you have left him alone by lying to us."

The couple could only lower their head and think about what he just said. Both of them having two different reactions. Sawada Nana looking a bit guilty while Sawada Iemitsu looks a bit angry. However, there was one thing on their mind: _Why should they care about an useless child?_

* * *

Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman for the first time, was lost. He looked at the frail teen in front of him who had insomnia and was looking at the ceiling with dazed eyes as though lost in memories. He jumped out of his hammock and went towards the teen. Slipping his fingers into his hair, he felt the teen stiffen at his touch before relaxing.

Looking at the teen who had closed his eyes and was bringing himself towards the warmth, Reborn felt his blood boil as he remembered his first meeting with him.

* * *

 _Reborn observed the next heir from a distance._

 _He was strange. That was all Reborn could think of seeing the teen interacting. More like, the lack of interaction. The teen refused to have any physical contact and refused to speak. No matter if the teachers called on him or the students bullied him, the child didn't utter a sound._

 _It was as though, the child was a_ mute _, which shouldn't be the case since there was nothing that said the teen was._

 _'I would need to check the hospital records for any accidents,' Reborn thought solemnly. Either the teen stopped speaking on his own or an accident happened._

 _Reborn noticed something else as well; the teen was in good tune with his Hyper Intuition. Tsuna continuously glanced at where he was sitting at. That meant that he didn't really need to use the Dying Will Bullet, if he could figure out if he could use his flames._ **(A/N: There was no sealing the flames accident)**

 _There was something else that caught the hitman's eye: the weight. The teen was too thin! What on Earth did he eat?!_

 _Pushing all those thoughts aside, he saw the teen being ambushed on his way back. It was at that moment that the hitman saw something: motivation. The next heir was bullied but had enough motivation to get up on his own and move forward. That was good; it meant that he could be trained and hadn't lost all hope._

 _Once he saw the teen go inside the house, he decided to check the hospital's records about his muteness. It took him longer than expected to accept that "no, the child wasn't mute or involved in any accident. It's his wish to stop talking." He had to call Shamal and station him in Namimori because his hitman intuition was telling him he would need it and soon._

 _When he was standing right outside the door and thinking how to get the brunet speak, he heard a crash coming from inside. His intuition told him to hurry and he pushed open the door._

 _Reborn had never lost control in his life before but when he saw the next heir - the defenseless heir- being strangled by the caretaker, he couldn't help but lose control. Quickly, taking out his gun, he fired a shot, killing the pointless caretaker appointed by the useless oaf of a father. It was no wonder why the child refused to have physical contact. It wasn't a simple bully case; it was abuse._

 _Rushing towards the fallen teen, he took note of the other wounds he received in the short time he let him out his sight. How long was this happening for that the child didn't lose consciousness?_

 _The child tried to sit up before Reborn stopped him, "Stop, you aren't in any condition to move. Let me heal you."_

 _Right after he said that, the hitman froze. Why? Because he felt sky flames brush up his sun flames, searching for something. 'So he can use his flames..' Reborn thought as he didn't try to do anything else that can startle him. He needed to be patient. 'Think of Leon or of an injured child who's dying' Reborn thought to himself_

 _Whatever the boy found placated him - he relaxes and nods his head; letting the hitman do what he wants_

* * *

"Tsuna," the hitman called the brunet who had closed his eyes and was nuzzling into his hand, "Do you want to talk right now or tomorrow?"

The teen opened his eyes but didn't move away from the tiny hand on his head. Instead, he waited patiently for the hitman to tell his side of the story. Tsuna had been curious as to why there was a baby in the house who killed one of the people who abused him. He never said anything since nobody believed him and considering how useless he is, nobody ever would.

Reborn took a notebook and pen that was lying on the dressing table and gave it to Tsuna, who promptly took it. Reborn informed the teen as to why he is here when he was interrupted and held out his hand.

It looked like he was going to say something before he stopped himself. [So, I'm... the heir to a... _mafia_ family?]

Reborn could see the confusion lying in the eyes but he nodded.

[And why is the Vongola picking _me?_ Somebody who's useless?]

Reborn frowned before holding himself from kicking the teen. Tsuna was abused and needed to be cared for, not to be hit for something like this. "First, you aren't useless. Everyone has a reason to their existence and it's not to become useless. Second, the reason why you were picked was..."

And Reborn started explaining the teen's roots, his great-great-great-grandfather and the flames. It took sometime for the child to understand but he accepted the explanation yet he refused the position.

[I'm not going to become a mafia boss.]

Reborn smirked, "Don't worry, you will." He then lost his smirk and asked the questions he had, "Why do you avert from physical contact?"

Tsuna tensed before he raised his sleeves until his elbows but it was enough for the hitman to notice the amount of wounds on his arm. New wounds were overlapping old ones. That was enough for the baby hitman to understand the reason. He tilted his fedora downwards, "The same reason why you don't speak?"

[Why should I speak when no-one wants to listen?]

Reborn frowned; the teen in front of him wholeheartedly believed he was useless and that no-one would listen. Talk about low self-esteem. "What would you do if I say that you could gain a family that will like you for who you are and not abuse you?"

The child paused in his tracks before he wrote something. [...That would be nice that is _if_ it could happen..]

"It will happen, Tsuna. I promise," Reborn said, smiling a little. This child was doing wonders to him. He would have never thought that he would try to comfort the teen but apparently, he was doing it.

Sky flames once again seemed to fill the room as they seemed to brush up against his and it seemed his resolve was enough as the teen smiled a little before closing his eyes.

"Also," he said perking interest in the teen, "I am looking forward to it when you would willingly speak and I'll be getting you used to physical contact."

Tsuna shot up looking scared before Reborn added, "slowly. Starting with me, first." He could see the tension seeping out of the scared teen but it was still there. "Just like right now. It's slow and easy."

Once he saw the teen nod albeit hesitantly, he then said, "Rest for now, Tsuna. We'll talk tomorrow. Try to sleep."

For the first time in 7 years, Tsuna relaxed enough to let someone else in his room and with such close proximity. He didn't know why but he could feel safe around the self-proclaimed baby hitman.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! How was the second chapter? Was it good or not? It was short, I know but oh well. Next week is exam week, wish me luck!

Right there were questions about what it means by 'mental scars shows as pain.' It just means that it will show as physical scars.

Remember More Reviews = More Motivation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Warning(s):** Negative!thoughts, trigger!moments, suicide, OOC's

 **Notes:** "Japanese" _Thinking_ [Tsuna's written msg]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Amano Akira does. If I did, it would be more sadder and dark.

* * *

◇●◇••◇-•-◇●◇••◇

* * *

"Eat."

That one word was enough for the brunet to question his tutor, who he was getting used to his presence. Looking down, he saw that there was some rice with chicken legs on the side. Picking up the spoon, he barely ate the rice before he pushed the plate away. Reborn frowned as he saw this.

"How much do you eat everyday?" Reborn asked. If he had an abusive caretaker along with the daily bullies, stealing his lunch, then he has a very disturbed cycle of eating.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows before he wrote down [The caretaker would give me only lunch]

"Which would get stolen mostly everyday," Reborn continued the unspoken words to which Tsuna nodded before adding [On her salary day, she would give me dinner.]

Reborn tilted his fedora downwards as he thought of the irregular cycle of the teen in front of him.

* * *

Reborn wanted to _kill_ Iemitsu and Nana. How could they even think of abandoning a 7 year old to an abusive caretaker! They never even made sure if the reports were right or wrong.

Reborn clicked his teeth in frustration as he saw the teen come out of the bathroom with his school uniform on. The multiple scars on his body explains why the teen wore long sleeves. It was to hide them.

Reborn inwardly winced as he thought about the scars on the teen's arm. He had just shown a little bit but it was enough for Reborn to know that this child was in dire need for help. The scars were overlapping on each other. It.. was like someone used a knife to carve doodles on the teen's body and Reborn didn't like this one bit.

Some wounds went deep depending on much the words seemed to affect the boy. It made Reborn cringe every time he happened to get a glimpse of the wounds. The teen suffered a lot and Reborn was now wondering how the child even managed to survive so far.

Looking at the teen in front of him, who was getting ready to leave the house, Reborn suddenly said, "You are not going to school today."

Tsuna was visibly surprised and looked at the baby hitman in question. To Reborn it was clear he was asking why. "You are not going to school. Not until you create some friends that are willing to stand up for you."

Tsuna looked around to find his sketchbook in which he wrote but couldn't find it when it was suddenly brought in front of him by the baby hitman. "Here," he said shortly before leading the teen into the living room.

Settling down on the couch, he showed the hitman what he had written [Demo... I don't have.. friends]

Reborn could feel the awkwardness radiating off the teen when he said. He sighed and said, "I'll be calling my former student to help you get used to... an older brother. A _caring_ one at that."

Tsuna glanced at the baby in front of him warily. He wanted to trust the baby-yet-not but years of bullying had made him skeptical.

[But Hibari-san doesn't likes it if somebody skips school. He bites people to death then]

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "I'll make him understand.. does he bites you to death often?"

Tsuna shook his head in denial [No, he bites me to death when I come late but for the past few days, he's been contemplating on not biting me to death because of how... _dead_ I looked. He also helps keeps the bullies away when he's on the roof.]

Reborn raised his eyebrows, "You are friends with the prefect?"

Once again, Tsuna shook his head in denial, the only difference this time, he was a bit more desperate. [No, we aren't friends at all... once I just ran up the roof to avoid the bullies and I found Hibari-san often napped there. It continued like that since.]

"You've never had a conversation with him?"

[No. Though, I think he knows I come there often but because I don't "crowd" or do anything that breaks the rules, he doesn't bites me to death.]

"I see," Reborn replied before noting the stiff shoulders of the child. It seems the teen is scared and cautious about his former student.

Reborn sighed, causing Tsuna to jump in worry and look at him in question. Reborn _smiled_ , I repeat smiled to the teen, which immediately calmed the frightened teen. "Do you trust me?"

Tsuna nodded without any hesitation. Reborn was glad that Tsuna was trusting him but he needed to understand that he couldn't trust him with everything. He was an assassin and though he wouldn't do it, he might end up killing him. But that was a lesson for later. For now, it was enough.

"Good, because I need you to trust me. My former student won't try to touch a single hair on you or even try to get too close to you, okay?"

When he saw Tsuna nod, he continued, "You just need to get used to his presence and then we will start with finding your guardians. When you do have some kind of protection in the form of friends that will be willing to protect you, then you will go to school."

Already knowing what the teen would say, Reborn interfered, "And I will convince Hibari Kyoya to let you off, so relax. Besides, we need to change your guardianship as well. Anyways, until you find your guardians, we will be working on your eating habits otherwise training can't start."

The small smile that took over the teen's feature made Reborn glad. There was still hope for the teen to recover and he needed encouragement, not hatred or pity. He made a mental note to inform Dino about the lack of interaction he has and to not startle him.

He also wondered how did the teen in front of him survive without touching anyone freely. It was necessary in a world for skies to find their guardians with touch. And seeing how Tsuna refused to interact... it would mean that he has been without guardians for too long. Reborn frowned at the thought. Not having even a single guardian by his side will soon make him go unstable. He needed to get the boy to find his guardians soon.

"Good, go and change. My former student will be arriving soon and we will pick him up from the airport, " Reborn added. He saw Tsuna looking a bit tense at the fact that he has to go pick up Dino from the airport, where lots of people would be there crowding around him but he needed the teen to get used to this. It may be a lot now but he was sure the teen could do it.

Reborn smirked, "Don't worry, we'll be going through _some_ areas that will be busy but when we reach the Vongola terminal, everything will be fine. Just think of it like when assemblies are held at your school and you definitely have to stay away."

Tsuna could only feel dread when he saw that smirk.

* * *

Reborn was a devil. That was decided the moment they stepped in the airport. It was crowded with people and he didn't like it one bit. He never liked assemblies either. It was just suffocating being with people who could harm him at any moment and he didn't like it at all.

Tsuna looked at the baby in front of him, who was trotting as though he owned the place. He was a bit happy when he came into his life. It may only be a day but so far he has only treated him kindly. Even his intuition and the orange fire agreed with the fact that the baby will help him.

 _But what if this is all just a facade? To completely break you?_ Something whispered in his ears. He was startled but then he realized it was himself. It was the negative side of his personality; the one he locked a long time ago as to not commit suicide.

He hated this side... it always made him doubtful. It made him accept the fact that he was useless and nothing would help him. _It's true though, nobody would help you. Haven't you understood that you are useless? No reason to be in this world?_

He tried to fight it... he didn't want to succumb into those non-existent words. But his heart was starting to feel heavy.. he was slowly listening to it.

 _It's just a facade... they would betray you in the most cruelest ways by bringing your trust back and then seeing you break..._

Tsuna didn't notice the light in his eyes that was slowly returning to dim once again. He didn't notice that he was closing his walls once again; the walls that Reborn had managed to break through with just his resolve. Tsuna didn't notice Reborn glancing at him with calculative eyes.

* * *

Something was wrong with his student. He could feel the aura shift and he wasn't pleased to see that he was closing himself again.

Reborn's eyebrows furrowed. This wasn't good; it was relatively easy to get the boy to trust him but he could see the boy shutting himself down. Maybe now that he has calmed down that he was actually thinking straight.

This wouldn't do... as much as he hated to admit it, he had somehow felt a strong bond with the child. One that he didn't want to break so easily. Even though, it has just been a day, he had grown attached to the abandoned teen. And he didn't like it when he saw the light in the boys eyes dimming... it made him feel like he failed.

Reborn tilted his fedora downwards as he thought about this. They were getting close to the Vongola Terminal and he could tell that the boy was merely on autopilot now.

Not wanting to startle the boy, he called out, "Tsuna, we've reached."

Blinking out of his thoughts for now, Tsuna focused on the baby tutor. He tilted his head to the side to show his confusion to which the baby responded with a huff.

"We've reached the place where we'll pick my former student," he told the teen to which the teen merely nodded mechanically. Reborn huffed once more seeing the lifeless answer of the teen. "Tsuna, we won't break you."

Tsuna merely looked at the hitman with emotionless eyes now. He _wanted_ to believe but he couldn't. He _wanted_ to trust him but he wasn't able to.

After all, what's the point if they would eventually understand that he was not needed and revert back to the ways of his previous - _now dead_ \- caretaker.

* * *

◇●◇••◇-•-◇●◇••◇

* * *

I would like to thank **CalmySweet** for pointing out that I missed the description of the scars and how Tsuna hid them! Also, Tsuna does not have DID (Dissociative identity disorder), it's just his thought process that has been formed due to the emotional, mental and physical abuse he went through as a kid. He is just broken and is trying to find somebody that can break that thought process and accept him as who he is. ^^

Remember More Reviews = More Motivation!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Warning(s):** Negative!thoughts, trigger!moments, suicide, OOC's

 **Notes:** "Japanese" _Thinking_ [Tsuna's written msg]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Amano Akira does. If I did, it would be more sadder and dark.

* * *

 **[3rd POV]**

Dino Cavallone was confused. His former tutor that came from hell had called him in the middle of a meeting and was then ordered to drop everything and come straight to Namimori, Japan. And even when he tried to explain that there was no way he was free until a week after, his tutor had _threatened_ him!

Sobbing the entire way to Japan, Reborn called once again and explained to him that the Vongola Decimo heir doesn't likes any physical contact- "so don't you dare try to jump on him because he looks _cute!_ " Reborn growled on the phone.

This made Dino blush and was about to retort when he was once again interrupted- "Also, he doesn't speaks so don't _force_ him or ask why either."

Now this confused Dino. _Why didn't the heir speak or touch? Wasn't it important for skies to have physical contact to find their elements?_

"Yes and Tsuna doesn't have elements," Reborn said, as though reading his mind. He sobbed again before the sentence registered in his mind. "He's elementless?!"

"Yes," Reborn said curtly. This just brought up more questions than any answers!

"Stop complaining, Dame-Dino. Just come here first and you'll understand."

"But Reborn-"

"You _are_ going to become his guardian as an older brother, capisce?

"Rebo-" **[Click]**

Dino sobbed, "I hate you Reborn!"

* * *

Dino was horrified, terrified and any other word that one could think that was synonym.

The boy in front of him was practically lifeless! No sign of enthusiasm that a 14(?) year old would have. Instead, he looked at him as though he was an enemy he couldn't defeat and he had just given up. The way his eyes skirted in fear at the various people - bodyguards - behind him. His whole body language spoke that he would run if needed.

Taking a deep breath, Dino stepped forward aware of his former tutor's eyes on him.

"Hi!" he said jovially but to his disappointment, wariness flashed through the boy's eyes. "I'm Dino, your new older brother!"

Tsunayoshi met his eyes and Dino could tell the amount of fear flashing through his eyes. He shook as his eyes widened in shock and started shaking. Alarmed, Dino tried taking a step forward but was stopped by a bullet, grazing his leg.

"You whip, Dame-Dino," Reborn said with barely concealed rage.

"Eh?"

"Your whip! Get rid of your whip!" Reborn said as he went towards the frightened child.

"Tsuna," Reborn said softly; something that greatly surprised the blond. "It's fine. She's not here. It's okay. You're _safe_."

While Reborn was busy calming the shaking teen down, Dino was shocked. He only snapped out of it when Romario elbowed him lightly at his side.

Dino could tell that everyone, including his bodyguards, were surprised at the behavior of the possible heir of Vongola. The way he acted was akin to a scared animal who is trapped; who can't ever escape.

"Boss, your... _weapon_ , please," Romario asked as he held out his hand to the still shocked Dino.

Numbly, he removed the whip, seeing how the heir flinched, and handed it to Romario, who promptly stood back. The brunet's eyes were still on the whip, as though it would be used against him any second _now._

And this just filled him up with rage and anger. Who would do such a thing?! To make a child, a _bambino_ to be afraid!

Suddenly, his eyes met with his tutor's, a silent conversation passing through them. Now, Dino truly understood _why_ his tutor wanted him to come so soon. Why he was told to drop _everything_ and just come. Why he was told to not ask the heir any questions regarding anything.

It was to _protect_ him. This weak, fragile brunet _needed_ help and fast.

* * *

Tsuna was terrified. There were _too_ many people and they all were definitely strong. He couldn't run if he needed to, they would catch up to him.

He was scared, oh so very scared. He wanted to leave and never see them again. Why, just why did he accept this proposal?

The man had a whip, a _whip!_ He knew fully well that a whip was a torture device and had personal experience with it.

"Tsunayoshi," The man with the whip - Dino if he remembered correctly - gently called out. "The whip is only there for self-defense. I promise you that I will not use it on you."

Regardless of that, Tsuna couldn't trust him. He had been lied to too often and didn't want to get his hopes up. After all, everyone would just leave and betray him _again._

His eyes trailed towards the whip - that was given to that bodyguard of his. He was standing quite a distance away from him but if what he observed was right then he knew that it would only take a matter of seconds for people like them to surround him.

 **Clap!**

The sound of someone clapping once startled him and redirected his attention to Dino. Said person smiled at him softly, "Now, like I said before, my name is Dino and I'm to be your new older brother!"

 _New older brother?_

As though the blonde hair man could understand him or rather saw his confused expression, he clarified, "Well, I'm still a bit too young to be your _dad_ and well, frankly, I myself don't want to think of myself as old, otherwise Reborn would never stop joking with me."

Tsuna at that could only look more confused while Reborn shot a warning glare to his former student.

"Anyways," he continued, sweating a little. "I decided to be your older brother! And I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure your parents are alive, right?"

At that, Tsuna could only tilt his head sideways in contemplation.

 _Parents? Do they mean Iemitsu and Nana?_

He chanced a glance towards Reborn, who was staring back at him with unreadable eyes before something clicked in his brain. He removed the book he always carried around with him before writing the question down.

[Do you know my parents?]

* * *

Reborn couldn't do much actually. He _wanted_ to - for some weird inexplicable reason - but he couldn't do much, at least, not until Tsuna would let him.

At the moment, he knew that he couldn't just resort to the methods that he did with Dino. He had to be extremely gentle and well, considerate.

Calling Dino seemed like a good choice as he would genuinely want to help Tsuna. Not to mention, based on previous reports, Tsuna was considered to be clumsy, failing his studies, and would often trip out of nowhere. Very similar to Dino before he started to tortu*AHEM*train him.

So, for that reason, he called Dino in. They just needed... time before things started rolling.

But he also knew that, sooner or later, he had to confront him about his parents. He had a few questions regarding it but he didn't want to rush into it. He actually wanted to wait until after Dino and Tsuna got settled in the house before even broaching that subject.

So, really, he wanted to shoot Dino for bringing it up. Because, it was not a conversation to be held in the airport.

[Do you know my parents?]

Yes, really, he wanted to shoot Dino, right now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone! How's everything going? So, well, I know I haven't uploaded for a while now but well, it's life. I won't promise that my updates would be regular but they shouldn't be too far apart.

Anyways, how did you like it? I want to know your opinions honestly, on which guardian should I introduce first and how? I would love to know your thoughts!

Remember More Reviews = More Motivation!


End file.
